Homeless Heart
by iHeartYou13
Summary: Clark and Lois. I think that pretty much says it all, don't you?
1. Homeless Heart

**

* * *

**

Homeless Heart

* * *

Clark smoothed her hair, gently running his fingers through Lois' thick, brown hair as she cried quietly into his shoulder. He could feel her tears soaking through his shirt and touching his skin and he felt genuinely sorry for her. He reconsidered rushing off to find Oliver and Dinah, choosing instead to comfort Lois.

"_Besides, why settle for hot, rich and famous when I can hang out with you?"_

Clark smiled into her hair and squeezed a little tighter, feeling Lois do the same.

After a full 3 minutes, Clark loosened his hold and Lois pulled back. "You want to try the ice cream again?"

Lois nodded and smiled a little, pulling on his hand. Clark followed her to the counter and he pulled out another spoon, digging into the ice cream with her. He didn't really love the flavor, but Lois looked incredibly grateful.

_When you're lost in the dark  
When you're out in the cold_

It was in that moment, somewhere between the 3rd and 4th bite of ice cream that Clark felt the urge to tell Lois everything. Swallowing it down with the frozen dessert, Clark looked over at the woman leaning next to him and realized how alone she must feel with him and Chloe running around the city fighting secret crime and leaving her behind.

_When you're looking for something that resembles your soul  
When the wind blows your house of cards  
I'll be a home to your homeless heart_

He flashed a bright grin at Lois as she looked over at him and she felt the smile spreading across her face before she could stop it.

Clark grinned wider as Lois responded immediately.

"What?" she demanded, chuckling, around a spoonful of ice cream.

"Nothing; it's just, we should really start telling people we're friends now." Clark said. He felt a warm feeling over his body as Lois actually laughed into her ice cream.

_Open close me  
Leave your secrets with me  
I can ease your pain_

They dropped their spoons in the sink after eating enough ice cream and Lois left him rinsing off the cutlery as she flopped onto the couch, watching the little fire in the fireplace struggle to catch.

Clark looked at her from behind, dwarfed by the size of the ugly couch. He sighed and came up behind her, wrapping his arms around her shoulders and squeezing once, tightly, before letting go and sitting next to her.

_And my arms will be_

_Just like walls around you  
Come in from the rain_

Lois smiled gratefully and made room for him. For a few moments, they shared a comfortable silence; something seemingly impossible for them.

"You were going to go see him, weren't you." Lois asked simply, flicking her eyes up to Clarks startled blue-green ones.

"I, well, I was going to, yeah,"

"Then why aren't you?"

"Because, you need me Lois. And we're secret friends, remember?"

_If you're running  
In the wrong direction  
I will lead you back_

Lois nodded slowly and smiled at him, the pain in it evident. Clark wrapped an arm around her tightly, pulling her into his large frame.

"Hey, what are yo-,"

"Just, accept the hug, Lois."

"Only because I'm sad and depressed."

"That's fine, Lois." Clark chuckled into her hair as she ceased her struggling.

_Broken  
Shattered like a mirror  
In a million pieces_

She was crying again, and he hadn't noticed until her breathing had become uneven.

"Lois, it's okay, talk to me."

"It's stupid."

"Nothing that comes out of your mouth is stupid." Lois shook her head. "Sometimes a little crazy, possibly dangerous, always intelligent, but never stupid."

Lois laughed softly and sniffled, wiping her eyes with the back of her hand.

_Sooner or later  
You've got to find  
Something, someone_

"Your mom told me something about, going through all the wrong guys before you find the right one. You think I'll ever find this 'right guy', Smallville?"

"You'll find him, Lois. Make no mistake about that," Clark said, watching as the fire finally caught a break and began burning the next log of wood.

"You think it'll be soon?"

Clark could hear the little hint of vulnerability and squeezed her closer, glad that she squeezed back and didn't try to hit him.

"You'll find the good guy before you know it. You're going to wake up one morning and BAM," Clark yelled the last word, making her jump and laugh a little, "there he'll be,"

_To find you and save you_

"Thanks Clark,"

"Not a problem, Lois."

_When you're lost in the dark_

Clark looked around the apartment and noticed the lack of pictures; there were far fewer than there were the last time he had been in here. The few that were up of Lois and her cousin were older, a year or more at least and Clark felt a pang in his chest.

_When you're out in the cold_

His hero stuff and Ollie's Justice League were giving more than heartache, they were taking Chloe from Lois, the only family Lois had. Clark squeezed tighter and hoped he would be enough.

_When you're looking for something that resembles your soul  
When the wind blows your house of cards  
I'll be a home to your homeless heart_

"Hey, why don't we go and get something to eat in Metropolis tomorrow?" Clark asked after a few moments of silence.

"What?" Lois asked, a little sleepily. Clark had began rubbing soothing circles across her back and up and down her arms.

"Lunch, in Metropolis tomorrow, the two of us. We could, get to know each other more, beyond our fake friendship,"

Lois chuckled against his chest, her eyes almost closed. "That's getting so old, Smallville," she whispered. "You know we're friends."

Clark chuckled too and kept smoothing his hands over her. "So? What do you say? I haven't seen you out with anyone in a while; the stale, city air could do you some good."

Lois laughed again and settled deeper into his embrace.

"Sounds good Smallville,"

_I'll be a home to your homeless heart_

just a little something in my head when i heard this song and the one after it, in the next chapter. i felt i had to write it down because i just rewatched this smallville ep and i thought 'there should be more!' lol, so please tell me what you thought of my little drabble here, and the next part.

much appreciated!

OH! and i dont own smallville or the song, its Homeless Heart by Amanda Stott...thanks!


	2. Falling

**

* * *

**

Falling

* * *

Lois snuck a glance over at Clark from the passenger seat, idly picking at a cuticle as she observed his profile. They were on their way to Metropolis for lunch and a movie and Lois found herself wondering when, between the time he'd left the night before and picked her up 20 minutes ago, she began to look forward to it.

**It seems like  
Out of nowhere  
I'm coming apart**

Clark tapped his fingers against the steering wheel in time to a song stuck in his head; he was acutely aware of Lois watching him and forced himself not to fidget under her gaze.

Keeping his attention on the road, he grinned, knowing she'd see it.

**Nothing could've saved me  
You went straight for my heart**

Lois felt a light blush creep up to her cheeks as Clark smiled at her and she turned in her seat to stare out the windshield. Rows of corn and crops, fields of cows and horses, gave way to busy streets and tall buildings and before they knew it, they were in Metropolis.

**When I've almost had enough  
Something about you draws me back again**

Clark parked the truck across the street from the little restaurant they'd chosen and pushed open his door, automatically going around to open Lois' for her.

"I admire your chivalry, but I got the door Smallville," Lois smirked, already out of the truck and slamming the door.

"Jeez, just being nice Lois," Clark muttered, gesturing to the crosswalk, "Let's go, I'm starving,"

**When I've almost given up  
Something about you pulls me in**

They found a table and sat, ordering cokes to start and glancing over the menu.

"Oh look, they have cheeseburgers here," Clark commented, pointing out a picture of a big, juicy, greasy hamburger piled with cheese and pickles.

"Okay, I admit I eat some questionable things from the street vendors, but that looks absolutely disgusting," Lois said, her nose wrinkling in disgust.

"Oh come on, you know it looks good,"

"It does not. Seriously? That's disgusting; I thought you were a farmer? Aren't you supposed to eat healthy?"

"Not all the time," Clark defended his burger choice to Lois, who had returned to her own menu.

"Right," Lois drew out the word, taking a gulp of her coke.

"Haven't you had my mom's burgers before? She made them all the time,"

Clark shook his head in amusement as Lois just raised an eyebrow. He could have sworn he heard her mutter something like 'eat like that and look like you do' under her breath.

**And we're falling**

In the end, they'd both gotten the burgers, Lois having admitted to just teasing him, as per usual and Clark deflating in disappointment at the realization he hadn't actually won the little argument.

**Feels like  
I am reaching  
Tryin' to hold on to you**

"So, what movie should we see; there a few starting in the next 20 minutes. We could make them if we hurry," Clark asked as they came out of the restaurant. They'd fought over who should pay before Clark won the debate. Lois convinced him he actually lost though, because he had to fork over the 35 bucks for their food while she still had all her cash.

"What's the first movie about again?" Lois asked, climbing into the truck.

"One of those comedies with Shane Finch," Clark answered, backing out of the space.

Lois flipped on the radio and began flicking through the stations to find the one she liked.

"Just pick a station, Lois!" Clark finally demanded, having heard enough.

"Okay okay, jeez!" Lois griped, settling on a talk radio show.

"Let's see the comedy, because obviously, you're in a bad mood,"

**And I know that  
There's still hope here  
And I know you'll come through**

Half way into the theatre after buying their tickets, Clark's cell phone rang. Juggling the giant popcorn they'd gotten and his jumbo drink, he fished for his phone.

"Oh, let me get it," Lois said, passing him her own jumbo drink. She snatched the phone from his fingers before it fell and they continued walking into the theatre to find seats.

"Smallville's phone," Lois answered while pointing to a pair of seats in the middle of a row. Clark moved down the row, nearly squishing a small child's feet in the process.

"Lois?"

"Chloe!" Lois answered happily, apologizing to the kid silently for Clark.

"Why are you answering Clark's phone?" Chloe asked, more than a little confused.

"Because he couldn't manage to get it himself; why, what's up?" Lois answered, finally taking her seat next to Clark. He had somehow gotten their drinks into the cup holders and the popcorn sat securely in his lap.

"It's nothing, just needed to ask him a question, hand him the phone?" Chloe bit her lip on the other line.

"Here, it's Chloe; I think she's starting to like you more than she likes me," Lois joked, grabbing the popcorn from him and settling down with her feet resting on the seat in front of her.

"Hey Chloe," Clark answered, poking Lois in the side. She chuckled and threw a kernel at him.

"Clark, thank God, I have a problem, Oliver and Dinah were just in-,"

"I can't really talk right now, Chloe, unless it's really important," Clark whispered into the phone as the previews started and Lois got into them.

"What? Clark, this is important; Oliver needs you to help him break into this high tech lab to retrieve some documents." Chloe said, sounding a little upset he wasn't rushing to their help.

"How big is the window of opportunity to get into the lab?" Clark asked, half watching Lois' eyes light up at the previews of another comedy. He smiled when she laughed out loud.

"Well, until tomorrow afternoon, but Oliver wanted to do it-,"

"I'll call you later than Chloe, I'm out with Lois today. Tell Oliver I'll talk to him later," He waited until Chloe had said goodbye, rather huffily, before hanging up and stealing some popcorn from Lois.

**When I've almost had enough  
Something about you draws me back again**

The movie began and the two settled in, sharing the popcorn between them.

**When I've almost given up  
Something about you pulls me in**

They both reached into the bag and like a true romantic movie, both blushed in the darkness of the theatre, pulling out their hands with some popcorn.

**And we're falling**

When they came out, they were both still laughing from the movie, pushing and shoving each other, carrying the remnants of the popcorn and the giant drinks.

"We have to see that one again; next time we'll bring Chloe," Lois commented, wiping tears of laughter from her eyes.

Clark grinned wider, feeling something he couldn't explain as Lois seemed happier than she was last night. Because of him.

**When I've almost had enough**

"Definitely. So there's gonna be a next time between us, huh?" Clark said, poking her in the ribs as they climbed into the truck, stuffing the drinks into the cup holders as much as possible.

Lois rolled her eyes, a red tinge coming to her cheeks. "I like spending time with you, okay? No need to get all excited about it."

Clark laughed.

"So, what did Chloe want?" Lois asked, rolling down her window. Clark pulled out into the street before answering.

"Just something for a story she's thinking of writing." He hated lying.

**When I've almost given up**

Lois nodded, though she was facing away from him; she hated being lied to. "Oh,"

Clark reached over and squeezed her hand and Lois turned to look at him in almost-surprise. "But I told her that today was your day; so, what's next miss Lane?"

Lois smiled slowly, grin widening as Clark smiled back.

**We start falling**

She tangled her fingers with his larger ones and their joined hands rested innocently on the divider between their seats.

"I hear there's this music festival going on further down town?" Lois said, sending Clark a smirk.

"Point us in the right direction," Clark grinned.

**And we're falling**

* * *

and there's the end of the little nagging, beautiful voice in my head! don't forget to review! i love hearing what people think, as long as you're kind...which im positive you all are :)

and i still dont own smallville, and this song is Falling by Mindy Smith

thanks!

* * *


	3. Magic

mkay. the second last song im going to use! thanks so much for the WONDERFUL REVIEWS! i've been sick, so they totally made me feel better. i really appreciate it!

**enjoy this next part!**

* * *

Magic

* * *

Clark sat on the porch swing; he'd had to fix it first, of course, because it had fallen into disrepair from lack of use. The sky was clear and blue, the air crisp and cool; there was nobody trying to use him or abuse him at the moment and Clark was happy.

His afternoon brightened considerably when a car skidded to a stop in the gravel driveway, sending up dirt and pebbles.

A familiar brunette ponytail, the telling sound of a far-too-loud radio. A sneeze. Lois Lane had arrived.

"Hey, Smallville,"

Clark smirked at the name; they'd been more or less going out for a little over a month and she still refused to call him Clark unless she felt like it.

"Hi, Lois," he answered, not bothering to move from his seat. She came up the steps, a frustrated look on her face and he became curious.

"What's wrong?" Clark asked, shifting a little as Lois dropped heavily onto the swing next to him. His arms ran along the back of the swing and he used the hand behind Lois' shoulder to pull her closer to him.

Lois sighed, annoyed. "Have I said that I hate Lex running the Daily Planet yet today?"

Clark smiled in sympathy, knowing she had told him as much over the phone earlier that morning. "No, not yet."

"Well I do; with a **burning**, **all-encompassing** passion." Lois huffed, shifting into his waiting embrace.

She lightly rested a hand on his knee as he pushed the swing with his foot. They swung softly back and forth.

"Better?" Clark asked after a few minutes of silence.

"No," Lois sighed angrily.

He shifted the arm behind her shoulder and touched his fingers to the bare skin of her neck. Stroking back and forth, he watched her take a deep breath, pushing it out slowly before smiling slightly, relaxing.

"And now?" he chuckled.

"Getting there," she smiled.

**You've got magic inside your fingertips  
Its leaking out all over my skin**

Clark smiled wider to himself and wrapped the arm around her shoulder again, pulling her close. He managed to slide his long arms around her to slip his fingers under the sleeve of her jacket and stroke the skin on her arm. Lois sighed. He pulled his other arm around her and hugged her tight, squeezed, released her.

Lois smiled and looked up at him; he flashed her a grin.

**Everytime that I get close to you  
you're making me weak with the way  
you look through those eyes**

Clark looked away first and leaned his head on top of hers and closed his eyes, a smile on his lips. Lois chuckled against him and settled down further, pushing the swing again."We should go inside," Clark said a while later, untangling them and taking her hand. "Feel better now?"

And all I see is your face  
All I need is your touch  
Wake me up with your lips  
Come at me from up above

Lois smiled and pulled her hand from his, moving past him into the house. "Much better; and now I'm starving,"

"Of course," Clark rolled his eyes and followed her into the house. Outside, the swing rocked back and forth in their departure.

Clark moved to the fridge and began pulling various ingredients from it while Lois leaned against the island, idly flipping through a magazine resting there.

"So, what exactly is the point of a magazine all about the finer points of manure?" Lois asked, amusement colouring her tone.

Clark straightened. "Hm, I don't know; I don't really read it."

Lois nodded, not believing him. "So, what are you making me for dinner?"

She left the island and walked over to him, dropping a kiss on his cheek before spinning around him to the radio, twisting the dials.

**I remember the way that you moved  
Your dancing easily through my dreams**

"You know, I don't know; whatever our guest wants," Clark answered, knowing it would drive her crazy.

"Tell me who's coming! You're killing me here!" Lois spun and glared at him playfully.

"I can't tell you Lois, they made me swear," Clark retorted, heating up the oven and filling a pot with water, setting it on the stovetop.

"You suck," Lois stuck her tongue out and turned back to the uncooperative radio.

Clark grinned at her and turned back to his preparations.

It's hitting me harder and harder  
with all your smiles  
You are crazy gentle in the way you kiss

Clark was just dropping the lid on a pot when his super hearing picked up on their mystery company arriving.

"Hey Lois, your secret's here!" Clark hollered up the stairs where Lois was changing from work clothes into a pair of jeans she'd left in his room and one of his many t-shirts.

"Finally!" The exclaimation was accompanied by a thundering sound as Lois jumped down the stairs, still shaking out her ponytail.

"How do I look?"

Clark turned to look at her and smiled widely, "Like a farm girl,"

Lois dropped to one hip and crossed her arms, glaring at him.

"You look gorgeous Lois," he replied, chuckling to himself.

"There you go," Lois laughed, patting him on the head as she passed him on her almost-dash to the door. By now, footsteps could be heard coming up the gravel path and heels on the deck outside the back door.

Lois flung open the door and Chloe's surprised and flushed from the cold face greeted her. Lois' smile faltered a bit, but it still held up as she pulled her cousin into a crushing hug.

"I thought you'd dropped off the face of the planet with Ollie or something," Lois commented, squeezing her cousin tightly.

Chloe looked over at Clark over Lois' shoulder, mouthing 'you told her?' to him. He shook his head and grinned.

"No, he didn't say anything; I kind of figured it out. Jeez, Chloe, I won't break if you tell me these things," Lois smirked, pulling her cousin back and taking off her coat.

"Sorry, I just, didn't know how you'd…react?" Chloe tried. Lois smiled.

"No worries."

Clark watched on in utter amusement as Chloe squirmed a bit.

"So, who's the real mystery?"

"Chloe, you left the keys in the car-," the newest arrival was cut off by what could only be called a squeal from Lois.

"Mrs. Kent!" Lois all but launched herself past Chloe into the open arms of none other than Martha Kent.

Clark thoroughly enjoyed the pure joy on Lois' face, drinking it in.

**And all I see is your face  
All I need is your touch**

**Wake me up with your lips  
Come at me from up above**

"Hi, Lois; oh, look at you! You look so different!" Martha and Lois fussed about each other excitedly all through dinner with Clark and Chloe watching in amusement.

Finally, dinner came to an end and Lois and Clark were laying together on the couch in front of the blazing fire. Chloe was snoring from Clark's room and Martha was down for the night in her room.

"I wish you'd told me your mom was coming home today!" Lois glared at Clark from her spot facing him as they lay tangled together.

**Oh- baby I need you to see me the way I see you**

"But I wanted to see that look on your face when she came through the door." Clark teased, raising an arm to brush hair from her face. Lois closed her eyes happily at the touch.

Clark trailed the same hand over her cheek and across her shoulder, around to her back. He traced circles over her pajama-clad back, alternating direction every once and a while.

"That feels really nice," Lois mumbled from somewhere under his chin. Clark chuckled and the sound reverberated all the way down the Lois' toes.

**Love me wide awake in the middle of my dreams**

"Does that mean I'm forgiven?" Clark whispered, squeezing her with the hand not smoothing circles.

"Forgiven for what?" Lois asked around a wide yawn. Clark looked down at her.

**And all I see is your face**

Her eyes were closed lightly, lips slack, face smooth and free of worry, anger and stress. He smile and kissed her nose.

**All I need is your touch**

Clark shifted his circles to slip a hand up the back of her plaid pajama top to feel her bare back. Lois sighed and smiled in her state of almost-sleep.

**Wake me up with your lips**

Clark smiled as Lois pressed a sleepy kiss to his chin before settling again, wiggling to get comfortable. He resumed his circles.

**Come at me from up above**

* * *

Much later, when the fire had nearly died down, Lois woke feeling warm and comfortable. She felt strong arms around her, a blanket up to her chin, hard muscle and soft skin under her cheek. Opening her eyes, she saw Clark's sleeping face.

**And all I see is your face**

She smiled and felt his fingers at her back.

**All I need is your touch**

She remembered his kiss goodnight on her forehead and grinned wider.

**Wake me up with your lips**

Lois closed her eyes again and was consumed all over again by Clark, despite his slumber. Slowly, she followed his breathing back to sleep.

**Come at me from up above**

Martha smiled to herself and continued up the stairs with her glass of water.

* * *

okay! how'd you like it? lol please please review and tell me what you think! cause if you like it, i have one more song i could do...maybe two...lol im not sure yet! let me know what you think!

thanks!!

oh! the song is Magic by Colbie Caillat, not me. :)


	4. World Spins Madly On

**mkay**, so this is dedicated to all of you who asked about Lana. I dislike Lana very much, but not to the point of writing her out of character in spite :) so, this is what i came up with. this is about as nice as i can make her. sorry if you dont agree with her, but tough cookies :)

**enjoy!**

And the World Spins Madly On

* * *

Lana lay in the spare room at Chloe's new apartment in Metropolis; she watched the city lights play over her ceiling as the evening rush jammed the streets and flooded the sidewalks. The door opened and shut and Lana knew Chloe was checking on her again; she couldn't blame her, really. Lana hadn't said two words since asking for a place to crash for a few days.

Lana rolled onto her side, away from the window and curled up, squeezing her pillow tightly. She fell asleep on the verge of tears.

* * *

**Woke up and wished that I was dead  
With an aching in my head  
I lay motionless in bed**

Lana woke up slowly, head pounding and seemingly full of cotton. The smell of eggs lingered in the air and she knew Chloe was up and out the door. The previous days events rushed back to her.

Clark. In the Talon. With Lois. Kissing, holding hands, smiling, laughing. _Loving_. She'd only been gone 6 weeks with her aunt, touring Italy. She'd left him a letter, very clichéd she had to admit, but it was by letter or phone. She'd left him. In much kinder words of course, in the letter, but still, the facts were the same.

She never expected him to move on so fast. Or with Lois.

**I thought of you and where you'd gone  
and let the world spin madly on**

When she'd seen him first, before she knew Lois was his girlfriend, she'd promised to work things out with him, promised to understand. He wouldn't talk to her, take her back, nothing. She said she'd work it out, they would work it out, she would fix it. He said there was nothing to fix.

**Everything that I said I'd do  
Like make the world brand new  
And take the time for you**

Then Lois had come over from wherever she'd been, greeting Lana with a happy smile and a polite hug, welcoming her home. Lana felt like she was going to cry at Lois' kindness.

Lois asked what was wrong, Lana had let out a little gasp as she swallowed her tears.

**I just got lost and slept right through the dawn  
And the world spins madly on**

Lana sighed, squeezing her tired eyes closed. She'd yet to cry outright, but her eyes hurt just thinking about it now.

She never should have let him get as far away from him as she had, never should have been so hard on him, so obtuse to his way of thinking.

**I let the day go by  
I always say goodbye**

She pulled herself out of bed and looked out the little window; outside, people scurried below, rushing off to jobs, to families, to lives. Lana sighed and pressed her forehead against the cool glass.

**I watch the stars from my window sill  
The whole world is moving and I'm standing still**

Her cell phone rang and Lana noticed it was almost 9. Reaching for it, she didn't bother with the caller ID.

"Hello?" She was surprised her voice was steady and smooth.

"_Hey, Lana, it's me, Clark. I, I didn't want to leave things like I did yesterday. You still mean a lot to me, it's just. We didn't fit, you know? And as hard as it is for me to say it, I think you think the same thing. With Lois, everything's open and honest; between you and I, there was always, stuff. Even when you knew my secret_."

In the background, Lana could head pots and pans rattling and she knew Lois was trying to cook breakfast.

"I get it, Clark; just, don't worry about me," Lana said, feeling sorry for herself.

"_Lana, I'll still worry about you. I still care for you, I'm just…over you_," Clark's voice was hesitant, trying to break her.

"I'll still care for you too," Lana whispered, pressing the disconnect button.

Slowly, Lana got dressed for the day. Getting out and about would clear her head a little. Maybe she'd go see Chloe, bring her lunch or something.

* * *

And so, her day began. She brought Chloe lunch, she went shopping, she ordered dinner and rented a movie. She stayed in pj's through Chloe's stories about work and by the time she'd gotten into bed, there was a smile on her face and only the smallest shadow over her heart.

**Woke up and wished that I was dead  
With an aching in my head  
I lay motionless in bed**

The city lights were back on her ceiling and instead of looking harsh and glaring, they were bright and shiny, illuminating her room with a multicolored light show.

**The night is here and the day is gone  
And the world spins madly on**

Lana spared a few minutes for Clark, and where he would be right then; probably with Lois, watching a movie and enjoying each other with Mrs. Kent in the cozy farmhouse living room.

**I thought of you and where you'd gone**

With the last thought that Clark was happy now, she allowed herself to believe that she would be happy too. After all, she couldn't stay hooked on him forever, could she?

**And the world spins madly on.**

* * *

there you go, lana's little bit in my stories. hope you liked! comment please!

much appreciated.

ps. song is 'the world spins madly on' by the Weepies, and this is set when, in my world, Lana left for 6 weeks, im sure you can believe this if you tried ;) lol and clark and lois are together like, a little over a week after she's left.

so! please review!! i love it, b/c u guys all rock when it comes to this part!


	5. Apologize

ok, i want to say a huge thanks to everyone who reviewed all the chapters so far, you all rock! i love you guys for taking the time to tell me what you think!

this part is AU, i think anyway, but it could happen on the show, minus the clois implied stuff, so be warned if you dont like spoilers. i didnt read spoilers and write this, but i do think its a possibility for lois-story development. so, fair warning people!

**enjoy!**

**Apologize **

**

* * *

**He was late; shit, he was late. Way too late. He'd never make it in time! He never should have stopped at Ollie's place with Chloe for that debrief! He knew it would take too long, knew Chloe should have been going with him, he knew!

He ran faster, kicking up more than dust. The gravel of the farmhouse driveway flew up into the air as he skidded to a stop outside the screen door. Chloe slid from his back, legs almost buckling under her.

"She's gonna be _so_ upset," Clark said, fear and guilt mixing in with sadness as he reached up to pull open the door.

"Lois will understand; she's tough," Chloe said, though her voice was shaky too, as if she didn't quite believe what she as saying.

Clark pulled open the door and Martha was on the other side, having heard them. In the background, they could see Lois sitting on the couch, facing the blazing fire.

"Clark, Chloe," Martha's chilly reception made the pair feel even worse.

"Mom, we got here as fast as we could, but we had this thing with Ollie, and-,"

Martha held up a hand to cut him off. She ushered them out onto the porch and folded her arms over her stomach.

"You two need to remember something before you go off with Oliver, running all over heaven knows where; Lois doesn't know what's going on. All she sees is her two best friends going off without her, leaving her behind. I know you don't mean to, but you're making her feel alone; you need to remember that when you do this,"

Chloe saw Clark all but hang his head in shame. "Mrs. Kent, we were coming, it's just, Ollie needed us to do one more thing for him before we left, and we thought we could get here in time, but-,"

"I know, Chloe, it's alright; you're helping a lot of people, I suppose. But you keep forgetting that Lois doesn't know that. She only knows that you two are going off together without her. This was supposed to be her birthday dinner, and her family didn't show up." Martha said, a hint of disappointment in her sad tone.

"Mom we _tried_, but, we just couldn't get here. We couldn't be in two places at once!" Clark said. He was close to desperate for his mother to understand.

"This secret operation, the one Oliver Queen is creating, it's dangerous, and not just to your lives," Martha said, turning and walking back into the house.

Clark and Chloe followed her in, much slower and more guilty after Martha's talk with them.

Lois stood to face them as they came in, wiping furiously at her cheeks as she rose. A fake smile plastered on her face made Clark and Chloe feel about as bad as they thought they could.

"Hey guys, right on time; the pizza's ready," Lois smiled at them as she passed, heading for the stove and Martha.

"Yeah, we're sorry about getting here late, Lo, it's just that there was this story at the Planet and-,"

Chloe was interrupted by Lois' hand in the air. "Chloe, I would rather not know where you've been than be lied to by my cousin and best friend."

Chloe swallowed thickly.

"We can't tell you where we were, where we will be," Clark blurted out.

Lois' eyes flicked to Clarks's face. It was flushing slightly.

**I'm holdin on your rope  
got me ten feet off the ground**

"You wouldn't understand, we wish we could tell you, but it's just something between the three of us," Chloe finished lamely.

"_Three_ of you?" Lois asked. Martha sucked in a deep breath.

**I'm hearin what you say but  
I just can't make a sound**

Chloe looked up at Clark. "We were with Oliver," she said guiltily.

**You tell me that you need me  
-then you go and cut me down**

"I'm not a toy you can just take off the shelf when you want to play, Chloe. I could pretend to be when we were 10 and you needed a friend until you made your own, but this is ridiculous. You never lie to me, Chloe, but you've been lying a whole lot lately."

**But wait**

"No, Lois, I-,"

"Lois, we were just-,"

"And you. You tell me you love me, that you won't leave me. You're always leaving and I don't know where you're going. I turn around and you're gone, who knows where, with my little cousin. It scares me, Clark, it scares me a lot and you just want me to accept that it's something you can't tell me about?"

"Lois, we're so sorry, so sorry; we thought we could finish in time, I swear," Clark said, desperate.

**You tell me that you're sorry**

"No."

"What?" Chloe and Clark asked in unison.

**Didn't think I'd turn around and say  
That it's too late to apologize, it's too late**

"I said no. It's too late; you two want to run around with Ollie and leave me out of it, fine. Stop lying to me about it. At least leave me that dignity,"

Martha held her tongue, wanting the three to work it out on their own.

**I said it's too late to apologize, it's too late**

"Lois, please, we thought you'd understand, this is serious stuff we're doing, I promise we're not off, playing around or anything," Chloe tried to explain.

"I don't care Chloe, I'm not going to be like Lana and **demand** that you tell me everything, I'm not going to be like Lex and _snoop around_ and **trick** you into telling me something you genuinely don't want me to know. I don't care anymore. You two run off with Ollie and whoever else you'd rather be with and I'll stay here. Maybe I'll learn how to cook,"

**I'd take another chance, take a fall,  
take a shot for you**

"Lois," Chloe started, pleading in her voice.

"I love you, Chloe, like a sister. But I can't stand you lying to me, leaving me behind; it happens enough times and you just get sick of it." Lois interrupted, folding her arms over her chest.

**And I need you like a heart needs a beat  
But that's nothing new**

"Lois, please, we love you, it's just-,"

"There's always an 'it's just that' with me, Clark. I'm sick of it. Just, stop. Stop lying to me, stop leaving me out, stop it."

**I loved you with a fire red**

Clark felt a chill go down his spine at Lois' tired, but hard look. She was looking through them now, not even listening to them anymore.

**Now it's turning blue  
And you say  
Sorry like the angel heaven let me think was you  
But I'm afraid**

"It's too late. I still love you guys, but I'm done. I came to Smallville because I thought you were dead, Chloe.** Dead**! And so I stayed, wrapped up in this crazy, scary, exciting life you have here, one you invited me into and now, I'm in too deep. I fell for a farm boy and his small town life and I got a taste of a future from you. And now I feel like you're taking it away. It's fine, it's the story of my life. Just, stop lying to me,"

**It's too late to apologize, it's too late  
I said it's too late to apologize, it's too late**

Lois turned on her heel and moved to leave the kitchen with a soft, "Night Mrs. Kent," over her shoulder.

Clark and Chloe tried one last ditch effort to bring her back.

"Lois, we were with Ollie, at the Planet, working on this story he wanted to publish in the paper," Chloe thought up quickly.

"Enough," Martha whispered to them gently, sympathy in her eyes.

"But," Clark started, Lois out of sight now, already out the front door.

**It's too late to apologize, it's too late**

"Leave her alone for tonight. I'll check on her later," Martha told them, pulling the pizza from the oven.

**I said it's too late to apologize, it's too late**

"I can't believe I didn't notice she'd been feeling so, down and out," Chloe said, beginning to beat herself up.

"None of us did."

The sound of am engine starting, gravel crunching under tires.

**I said it's too late to apologize, it's too late**

"Have some pizza, I'll go," Martha said again, handing the two plates and napkins.

"I could catch her if I ran," Clark said, already beginning to move around Chloe.

"No, Clark, I'll go. You stay here with Chloe,"

**I said it's too late to apologize, it's too late**

Martha got into the truck, turning it on and backing out of the drive. Inside the house, Clark and Chloe picked at their pizza, the latter trying to get Lois on her cell phone.

Martha pulled into the Talon parking lot. She hurried up the stairs to Lois' apartment, let herself in with the spare key Lois had given her before she'd left for Washington.

Inside, she hurried to the couch where Lois lay staring at the dying fire. Martha threw another log on the small flames and crouched next to Lois.

"Where does it hurt?" Martha asked softly.

Lois felt hot tears welling up in her eyes. For now, for this night, this moment, Martha could be the mother she missed.

"Everywhere,"

**I'm holdin on your rope  
Got me ten feet off the ground**

* * *

**and voila**, man this made me sad.

okay, a few things for reviews, keep them coming, i really really love them all! but for this chapter, i just want to say that i wrote Lois this way because when people are upset, sometimes its hard to see where they're coming from. so, keep in mind that if you think she's too sensitive in this part, its because she's really emotional right now, okay? so if you think she was too moody or whatever, thats okay, u can tell me, i just thought you should know that this is how i would react in this kind of extreme situation and how i think she would as well. so, that being said, review away!

the song is, you guessed it, Apologize by One Republic and Timbaland

ps. i hope you guys all did EARTH HOUR btw! lights off for 1 hour to help the planet! also, if you ever get the chance, watch death proof, the tarantino movie. its totally awesome! especially the second part with zoe bell, tracie thoms, mary elizabeth winstead and roasrio dawson

ok im done. much thanks!


	6. Kiss Me

okay so this is a little later than i planned, and a lot longer, so, maybe it's a fair trade? i had to make some adjustments to it, so here it is!

enjoy!

* * *

**Kiss Me**

* * *

Lois swallowed thickly, squeezing her eyes shut against the harsh light streaming in the window-she froze in her shifting…the light should be on the other side of her…

"Morning sleepyhead; I thought you'd sleep all day!" Lois craned her stiff neck in the direction of the entirely too cheery voice. Martha Kent stood cooking in her small kitchen, heavenly aromas wafting throughout the apartment.

"Mrs. Kent, what are you doing here? Not that I'm ungrateful for the delicious smelling wake-up call, but…"

"Oh, well I stayed here last night; I hope you don't mind, I couldn't move you and you were so upset." Martha set down her spatula and picked up two mugs of coffee, moving towards Lois who was pulling herself up into a sitting position.

"Oh, no, I don't mind. Thanks, a lot." Lois accepted the mug with a smile and slipped her legs off the couch so Martha could sit.

"How are you feeling this morning?" Martha asked, sipping her coffee. "Well, afternoon?"

Lois bent her face further into her mug.

"You keep trying to bury your nose in that mug, you might just drown." Martha commented, setting her mug down and leveling a look at Lois.

Lois sighed, swallowing a gulp of her coffee. "I feel fine; stupid, even. I mean, Chloe's her own person, that last thing she needs is me whining that I'm lonely. And Clark too, I'm not that kind of person, the kind that cries because they aren't getting enough attention. They probably hate me now,"

Martha shook her head, a small smile on her face. "No, I've already answered 5 calls from Chloe, 6 from Clark and they both turned up here around 10 this morning,"

Lois smiled to herself and took another sip of coffee, glancing at the clock, 1:03 PM. "Really?"

Martha nodded and patted Lois' knee. She got up and moved back to the kitchen where the eggs and ham were sizzling in their respective pans.

Lois hauled herself up and stretched out her muscles, smoothing down her shirt and jeans from the day before.

"Perfect timing, everything's finished," Martha began pushing food onto two plates for them and flicked off the stove. She set the plate down in front of Lois and sat down next to her.

"You know, as much as I love your food Mrs. Kent, I don't think I'm hungry." Lois said, pushing the food around with her fork.

Martha sent her a sympathetic smile and rubbed the younger woman's back for a moment. Eventually, Lois shifted a little and Martha let her hand fall away; Lois had regained her defenses.

"Well, eat what you can." Martha said in her motherly way, taking a forkful of her own plate.

Lois took a small slice of ham before turning to look at Martha. "I should talk to them, huh?"

Martha met Lois' eyes before smiling warmly. "They love you, and you love them. Maybe another shot would do all of you some good."

Lois nodded to herself, turning back to her plate with renewed hunger. "This is really good," she finally chuckled out, spearing another piece of ham.

Martha laughed quietly and shook her head. _"There's my girl,"_ she thought to herself.

* * *

"_Well_?" Chloe asked anxiously, pushing at Clark's back. Currently, they were huddled at the back door of the Talon, Clark listening in to Lois and Martha's conversation.

"**Shh**, I'm listening. You know, maybe this isn't such a good idea," Clark waved Chloe off.

"Oh, I** know** it's a bad idea, and I **know** Lois would murder us both if she ever found out; but we love her and she loves us and I miss my cousin." Chloe said, tugging at the drawstring on her bag.

Clark turned and gave her a smile before pulling open the door. As if on cue, Clark's cell phone rang as well.

"Hello?"

"_I know you're down there, you may as well come all the way up; I think Lois is ready to talk to you two_."

"Mom?"

"_For the record, Clark, if Lois found out you were listening in, kryptonite would be the least of your worries_,"

Clark could hear the note of amusement in his mother's voice as she hung up. He turned to Chloe, "Let's go,"

They trekked up the stairs to Lois' apartment. Martha stood outside waiting, jacket on and car keys in hand.

"You two be careful with her," she said before waving goodbye and descending the stairs.

"You know what, you go first, I'll catch up with you guys later," Chloe said, losing her drive as the two of them turned to face Lois' closed apartment door.

Clark looked a little frightened at that idea before taking a deep breath. "Okay, I'll see you later,"

Chloe turned and all but fled the Talon, looking over her shoulder once as Clark knocked on the door.

"Did you forget someth-," Lois froze as she opened the door. "Something,"

"Uh, can we talk now?" Clark asked, shifting his weight from one foot to the other.

Lois looked him in the eye and felt the familiar flutter in her stomach. She clenched her fingers into fists to stop them from shaking.

"Yeah, come on in." she moved out of the way and Clark moved into the apartment slowly, clenching his own fingers.

"What did you want to talk about?"

"I just wanted to make sure you were okay, and to try to explain everything-,"

"Clark, when I want to talk to you and Chloe, I'll let you know. It sounds harsh, but there it is. I'm not going to sugarcoat it. I know you feel bad, and you didn't do anything on purpose, but I can't stand here and tell you it didn't hurt anyway."

"I know, but I just, I didn't want to leave things the way they were. I know Chloe feels the same way."

Lois cursed him in her head, with those big blue-green eyes all sweet and innocent and just a touch of wounded; he could be lethal if he wanted to. She mentally locked her knees as they almost buckled under his gaze and willed herself not to back down from this.

"I know, Clark. Just, I'll call you guys okay? I promise."

Clark nodded and sadly turned and left the apartment, pulling the door shut behind him.

Lois finally released herself and sank to the floor, pulling her knees to her chest and letting her head fall to her knees. Taking a deep breath, she pulled herself back up and over to the phone on the counter.

Dialing a familiar phone number quickly, before she lost her nerve, she put the phone to her ear.

As the other person answered, she closed her eyes, preparing herself to say the four words that were always the hardest for her to get out.

"I need your help."

* * *

"Chloe, I need your help." Clark arrived at the Planet a few hours later, having moped around the farm before finally swallowing his self pity.

"Sure," Chloe said, looking up from her computer screen.

"I need you to help me with something for Lois,"

* * *

It was late, almost 10:30 when Lois heard a knock on her front door. She'd just finished pulling on a pair of sweatpants and a tank top to watch a movie in.

Crossing to the door, she looked through the peephole. There, rocking back and forth on his heels nervously, was the one and only Clark Kent.

Lois felt a stab of guilt; she hadn't called Clark or Chloe all that day.

"Lois?" came his voice through the door.

Lois took a deep breath and pulled open the door. "Hey Clark."

"Hi,"

There was silence as Clark shifted his weight again.

"Did you want something?" Lois asked, leaning against the doorframe.

"Yeah, I'm just, preparing myself, 'cause I'm still not 100 sure you're going to like it."

"What does that me-,"

She was cut off by Clark's lips on hers, bruising and warm, demanding her attention. She felt shock before the familiar heat spread from her lips over her head and all the way down to her toes, flushing her face as it went.

She wound her hands around his shoulders, mostly to hold herself up she told herself. Clark pulled back slowly, keeping his eyes on hers and his head down to her level.

Lois felt her face flush even deeper under his gaze. She pulled her arms from his shoulders and looked up at him.

"Well," she said, clearing her throat.

"You're not yelling at me, that can be considered a plus?" Clark seemed to ask.

"Is that the only reason you came here?" Lois asked, still a little breathless.

Clark shook his head and took her hand tentatively. "I want to show you something,"

"Where are we going?" Lois asked from the front seat of Clark's truck as it pulled up to the Kent farm.

"Just, please trust me?"

Clark got out and Lois followed suit. She headed for the house but Clark stopped her by touching her arm.

"This way," he guided her towards a path leading around the back of the house and out into the fields.

He didn't drop her hand and she didn't pull it away.

They walked in the dark for a few minutes before Clark stopped them in a clearing just on the inside of the forest.

"Where are we?" Lois asked, looking around. Moonlight spilled into the clearing, giving it a silver glint, the trees and grass lighting up like magic. Clark motioned up and she looked; an old tree house sat nestled in the branches of a strong looking tree.

"Now, before I tell you what I'm about to tell you, you need to know that I love you, more than I have anyone before,"

Lois felt a little apprehension creep up her spine. "O_kay_," she answered warily.

"Okay, up we go."

They climbed into the tree house, letting their legs dangle over the edge. Lois was very aware of his thigh touching hers.

He kissed her quickly, holding her tight and squeezing before releasing her and turning to look at her seriously.

"Ready?"

"You're scaring me,"

Clark took a deep breath and told her everything, about his abilities and the first meteor shower, about his home planet, his spaceship, Pete, Chloe's abilities and Oliver's operation. He told her about his Fortress and his father, his mother and his dealings with other Kryptonians.

She listened in silence, not making a single sound until he was finished.

"You know, a lot of that wasn't exactly yours to tell," Lois said, still in a mild state of shock.

Clark let out a shaky laugh before reaching out to touch her.

"So, you're like, an actual alien." Lois said, looking out into the silver forest.

Clark flinched internally, "Yeah."

"So, I guess I shouldn't call you Smallville anymore." Lois said. Clark did a double take, a case of déjà vu creeping up on him.

"How are you doing?" Clark asked, taking in her blank face.

"I'm trying to think of another nickname besides ET, but really, nothing else seems appropriate now…"

Clark just looked at her, a little incredulous. "Seriously?"

Lois finally turned to look at him. "Kiss me."

**Oh, kiss me beneath the milky twilight**

Clark looked a little confused so she leaned over and kissed his lips softly, deepening the embrace as he responded slowly.

"You feel the same, and you taste the same, and you blush the same." Lois smirked as a flush rolled over Clark's features.

"Help me down."

Clark jumped down and lifted her down as well, setting her on her feet.

**Lead me out on the moonlit floor**

She pulled his arms around her and they swayed back and forth quietly until Clark relaxed, still a little confused.

"You hold me the same and you still have that deer-in-the-headlights look."

Above them, the stars glittered in the night sky, the moon shining down on them.

**Lift your open hand  
Strike up the band and make the fireflies dance  
Silver moon's sparkling**

Clark smiled his lopsided smile before leaning down to kiss her cheek, her nose, her waiting lips.

**So kiss me**

"So you're a little…" she searched for the right words, "…super. I mean, you still get hurt, right? You still bleed and get angry and I_ know_ you cry. You have a couple of complex's and you **really** need some fashion sense, but then, that could be said about anyone, right?"

**Kiss me down by the broken tree house**

Clark grinned widely at her and squeezed her in a hug, crushing her a little.

"Oh, ow, Clark, come on; I know about your strength, I believe you, no need to demonstrate." Clark released her and kissed her soundly. Lois laughed through the kiss until he pulled away.

"So, that's it? That's why you guys kept rushing off? Jeez, I thought it was something serious, like you were robbing banks or something…"

**Swing me upon its hanging tire**

Clark chuckled and shook his head. "Lois, you know, I thought you'd be a little more freaked out by this. But then, I'm not all that surprised thinking about it."

"Oh, I'll freak out later, when the fact that my boyfriend is not a common earthling sinks in." Lois smirked up at him as they sat in the grass. Clark pulled her to his side and they lay in the flowers, looking up at the sky.

**Bring, bring, bring your flowered hat**

"Right," Clark said, rolling his eyes slightly. "Does this mean I'm forgiven?"

"Oh, I'm still pissed that even after I cried all over you about Ollie's _'future and me not in it'_, you still went off and did the same thing, but I'm a lot more informed than I was yesterday."

Clark held her hand and squeezed. "I wouldn't have it any other way."

**We'll take the trail marked on your father's map**

**So kiss me.**

* * *

ok, so tell me what you think! all ur reviews are totally rockin so far! thanks so much to all of you reading and reviewing out there!

the song is Kiss Me by Sixpence Non the Richer


	7. When You're Gone

* * *

alright, so i am in fact alive up here in beautiful Canada! it's been a long while, i know, but it's been a complete MISSION to update! so, i apologize and hope you really enjoy this chapter.

so, how many of you read the chapter title and went 'uh oh'? lol, weeeell, it's a doozie, i must admit; but, please leave any comments and criticisms as they make the chapters better in the long run!

enjoy!

* * *

Chloe stood numb on the porch of the Kent family farmhouse, watching the outline of her cousin at the end of the drive. Lois had been standing there for over an hour, despite the cooling air and darkening clouds.

"Is she still out there?" Martha came up behind Chloe, wrapped a blanket around the blonde's shoulders.

"Yeah," Chloe breathed, feeling more tears begin to build up.

Martha rested her hands on the younger woman's shoulders, watching Lois in the distance.

* * *

_Clark stood over the bed, watching Lois snore softly. The early afternoon light warmed the room and Lois skin as he trailed a finger down her cheek._

_Lois shifted and Clark pulled back a little, not wanting her to wake up just yet. He'd told himself he would leave after he said goodbye._

_"Clark?"_

_Clark closed his eyes at the sleepy, husky voice Lois had when first surfacing. He opened them to see her stretching out happily, rolling over to make room for him._

_"Why are you watching me? I thought you were going out with your mom today," Lois yawned, snuggling down into the blanket._

_Clark felt his chest constrict painfully. "Lois, I have something I need to talk to you about."_

_Lois rolled onto her stomach and looked over at him, hair a complete mess._

_"What's that?"_

_Clark sat next to her and tried to avoid her eyes, focusing on a point just beyond the bedpost instead._

_"What's wrong?" Lois asked, seeing the tense set of Clark's shoulders and the seriousness of his face._

_"You know how I told you about the Fortress, and my biological father's way of contacting me?"_

_Lois sat up, touching his back and sitting cross legged. "Yeah, the ringing, to get you to run up into the snow castle, I remember."_

_"Well," Clark took a deep breath and stood, crossing to the other side of the room. "He contacted me this morning, early, before even my mom was awake. So I went to see what he wanted,"_

_Lois looked up at him from her place on the bed. "What did he want?" she smoothed her hands down her pyjama shorts and felt apprehension creep into the back of her mind._

_"I..."_

_"You, what?"_

_Clark hesitated, beginning to pace. "I don't know how to say it,"_

_"You're freaking me out, Smallville,"_

_"I have to leave."_

_Lois felt like the breath had been knocked out of her. "What?"_

"Did he say how long he'd be gone?" Chloe asked, wiping the tears rolling her cheeks. Martha lead her over to the swing and the two sat, watching the sky and Lois.

"Hard to say. Could be a few days, he could be gone a few years. We won't know until he comes back."

"I miss him so much already."

* * *

_Clark saw her face start to crumble before he felt panic begin to take over. He had to leave now before his resolve crumbled and he didn't leave her. Who knew what would happen, if anything, if he did that?_

_He super sped down the stairs and out the door. Clark stopped as he reached the end of the driveway, turning to see Lois stumbling out of the house, still half asleep and stunned and pyjama clad, sprinting after him._

_She looked up as her feet hit the gravel and they locked eyes. He saw tears. He ran. She couldn't catch him._

* * *

"I can't imagine how Lois feels," Chloe finally commented after 8 solid minutes of sad silence.

"I think she's strong. She'll be okay."

Chloe looked up at Martha, concern and a little doubt in her eyes. "Yeah?"

"She'll be okay with time. I hope,"

* * *

_"Was that Lois?" Chloe asked through her tears, wiping her eyes and turning to the open door._

_"He's just told her." Martha said, wiping a few of her own tears._

_"Oh, god, we have to go out there," Chloe felt like crying all over again. This wasn't fair!_

_"Give her a minute," Martha said, holding out a hand for the younger woman._

_Chloe squeezed the hand._

* * *

"Lois, honey, it's starting to rain. You should come inside." Martha could see the fat tears and the raindrops mixing on Lois' face.

"I can't believe he's gone." She all but whispered. Martha wrapped an arm around Lois' shoulders and steered her toward the house.

* * *

_"What did Jor-El want?" Martha asked, setting her mug of tea down on the kitchen table._

_"He wants me to finish my training," Clark said, voice flat and pained at the same time._

_"What does that mean? Training in the Fortress?" Martha asked, more that than a little concerned._

_"No, he wants me to travel, to see the world and it's people and help. He wants so much, mom, and I can't leave now."_

_Martha sat down gently next to her son, shocked. "When do you have to leave?"_

_"Now. It's too soon, things are great with Lois and Chloe's about to crack the biggest story she's ever published."_

_Martha held Clark's hands and squeezed them tight. "You'll figure it out. We'll be here when you get back,"_

_Clark sighed heavily, and Martha could hear the pain in his body. "I have to go tell Lois,"_

* * *

Lois allowed Martha to lead her back to the porch, but upon seeing Chloe's tear stained face, she shrugged away from the older woman and went inside.

"I don't think she's going to be okay." Chloe commented, wiping at her eyes.

Upstairs, Lois pulled on her jeans and t-shirt, grabbing her bag as she pushed off the bed. Yanking it open, she threw in everything of hers that had filtered over from her apartment; a hair brush, a pair of shorts, some shirts.

Somewhat satisfied, she descended the stairs and went out the front door, trying to avoid Chloe and Martha still on the porch.

"Lois, wait!" Chloe called as she caught sight of her cousin walking to her car. Lois turned and stared blankly before getting in, throwing her bag in the back.

"Lois!" Chloe yelled again, but Lois was already pulling out of the driveway and speeding off in the direction of Metropolis.

* * *

It was three days before anyone heard from Lois; when her cell phone rang at her desk at the Planet, Chloe picked it up without checking the caller ID.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Chlo."

Chloe stopped what she was doing and gripped the cell phone, attention completely focused on her cousin's tired voice.

"Lois! How are you doing? Do you want me to come over? Why-,"

"Chloe, I'm fine over here; you just keep working. I was just calling to let you know that I am in fact still alive in here."

"That's good to know. Have you eaten yet? It's almost 12:30; can I bring you something?"

There was silence before Lois answered. "No, I'm just heating up something now. I'll be fine. I'll...I'll call you tomorrow, okay? We can go out on the weekend or something,"

Chloe was glad that Lois was at least saying this, even if she knew they wouldn't go out. It was a step in the right direction. Her phone beeped and Chloe saw that Oliver was on the other line.

She bit her lip in thought; this is what had gotten her and Lois in trouble before. On the one hand, if she hung up on Lois, she might not get a call back for longer than 3 days. On the other hand, what if Ollie needed something really important?

"That sounds good Lo, I'll talk to you tomorrow, alright?"

A beat of silence again.

"You have to go, don't you?" It was more a statement then a question and Chloe hated that her cousin could read her so easily, even over the phone.

"Yeah, Lo, I do. But we'll talk tomorrow, right?"

There was a slight sigh and Chloe squeezed the phone, "Yeah, I'll call you tomorrow. Bye cuz,"

Dial tone. Chloe felt like she'd lost more than the phone connection.

* * *

Lois lay in bed that night, staring out the open window at the tall buildings that made up Metropolis; the lights in the offices glittered on the skyline just as beautifully as any stars in Smallville, Kansas could.

_I always needed time on my own_

She felt tears well up as the sounds of the streets below wafted up into her bedroom, bringing the sounds of people out in the city, enjoying the cool air and the loud clubs.

_I never thought I'd  
Need you there when I cry_

It had been a week since he'd left; 4 days since she'd called Chloe. It was times like these that she realized until he came back, she would miss his arms holding her tight when she'd had a bad day.

_And the days feel like years when I'm alone  
And the bed where you lie_

Lois rolled over, away from the window and caught sight of the clock across the bed; it blared 11:42 PM at her. She sighed and stretched out across the sheets, trying to take up all the space. Otherwise, she'd miss his massive frame too.

_Is made up on your side_

She squeezed her eyes shut, but all she could see was the image of him turning to look at her, through her, and then turning away. Walking away.

_When you walk away_

Down the drive, past the mailbox, to the curb. Flash of deep blue-green eyes. The back of his head. Empty space.

_I count the steps that you take  
Do you see how much I need you right now?_

Frustrated, she screamed into the pillow before pushing herself up and out of bed. This was just going to be another sleepless night.

_When you're gone  
The pieces of my heart are missing you_

Out into the small living room, through the kitchen. Lois pulled down a mug almost mechanically, filling it with cold water.

She moved to the couch and curled up, resting her head on the back of the couch.

_When you're gone  
The face I came to know is missing too_

All she could see was his face; his smile in the morning, his smirk over lunch, his laugh over dinner. Lois swallowed a sob and gripped the handle on her mug. She thought she would choke.

_When you're gone  
The words I need to hear to always get me through the day_

She knew that she'd be okay, with time. She knew that eventually, she would be able to sleep and get through the night without feeling depressed or angry. All she needed to do was get through one day at a time.

_And make it OK_

Lois sighed and took a large drink from her cup, swallowing it a small bit at a time. She felt it all the way down to her stomach; she hadn't eaten all day.

_I miss you_

Lois spared a glance at the clock, 12:07 AM. Sighing loudly, she picked up her cell phone from the coffee table and flipped it open, hesitating a little over the little buttons.

She dialled, waited for the familiar voice on the other end.

"Hey, I know it's late, but..."

"_I'll be there in an hour_,"

"You're 4 hours away."

"_1 hour. Don't move_."

Lois smiled sadly into the phone and snapped it shut, settling back down on the couch.

* * *

_I've never felt this way before_

6 months. She'd made it 6 months; she was back at work, writing articles with Jimmy along for the photographic ride and her sleep schedule all caught up. Every now and then, Lois would feel a twinge, or a nudge, see a man with thick dark hair or a quick scent of hay and pancakes and she would freeze. Those days were becoming fewer and further between.

_Everything that I do  
Reminds me of you_

"How was your day?" he asked, setting down his newspaper.

Lois smiled at him and dropped her purse on the coffee table, flinging herself onto the couch next to him.

"Less horrible then than the last, worse than tomorrow will be."

"You'll be fine."

_And the clothes you left  
They lie on the floor_

Lois punched him in the arm with a smile and stood up, moving through the hall to the bedroom and passing the spare bedroom on the way. As she reached her room, she caught sight of a familiar blue flannel shirt peeking out from the closet on the florr.

She stooped to pick it up.

_And they smell just like you_

She pressed it to her face and closed her eyes; if she focused hard, Lois could still feel him filling it.

"Lois? Are you okay in there?"

Lois slumped down with the shirt in her hands, deflating at the voice. She turned to the door.

_I love the things that you do_

"Not as okay as I thought, evidently." She replied with a weak smile.

_When you walk away  
I count the steps that you take_

The man moved into the room and sat down on the floor next to Lois, ignoring the fact he was still wearing what appeared to be a very expensive suit. He wrapped her up in his arms and squeezed tight.

_Do you see how much I need you right now?_

"He's not coming back, is he?"

_When you're gone  
The pieces of my heart are missing you_

"If he doesn't, you'll be strong, that much I know; and if he does, you'll still be strong. You, Lois Lane are my best friend and the only family I've got left. I know you. You'll be alright in the end."

_When you're gone  
The face I came to know is missing too_

"I see him sometimes, in the park, in the cafeteria, on assignment; it's like I know he's coming back and I just..."

"Can't let go?"

_When you're gone  
The words I need to hear to always get me through the day_

"You're too smart for your own good," Lois sobbed. The man held her tighter.

_And make it OK  
I miss you_

* * *

Over time, Lois grew stronger; a year after Clark left, she went out on a date, reluctantly, granted, but she showed up. She moved up a few floors at the Planet, smiled, laughed, went out with her friends.

It was now 3 years and 4 months later, a chilly autumn afternoon; Lois sat with Jimmy at a table in a little restaurant going over some photos and her story. A gust of wind blew through the opening door and Lois looked up.

Outside the restaurant, people moved past the window, weaving in and out of each other, pushing through shopping bags and briefcases.

There was a thick head of dark hair above the rest, a flash of blue, waft of hay and pancakes.

_We were made for each other_

Lois pushed up and out of the booth, rushing for the door; the head was moving. She couldn't see the face.

_Out here forever_

She burst out into the busy sidewalk, looking back and forth, trying to find the back of the head. Across the street, it was moving in the opposite direction.

"Lois? What's going on?" Jimmy breathed heavily behind her, having rushed after Lois and nearly harming himself falling over a guide dog.

_I know we were  
Yeah, yeah_

* * *

3 years and 4 months and there she was; her hair was a little shorter, a little darker, she was a little stronger, a little happier. And yet, she looked sad, like part of her was gone; and that was when he'd panicked, turned and fled when she'd look up.

_All I ever wanted was for you to know_

From somewhere inside, he could hear another heart beat, one not his own, one not belonging to his mother or Chloe, one not belonging to Lana or even Shelby. This one beat along with his, not quite in sync, but as close as he thought possible.

_Everything I do I give my heart and soul_

The breath rushed from his body as he ducked into an alleyway, peering around the corner like a teenager in highschool spying on his crush. Lois was looking back and forth, up and down the street, sharp hazel eyes frantically searching him out because now he knew she knew he was there.

_I can hardly breathe I need to feel you here with me_

His breath quickened as she turned with Jimmy and went back into the cafe, throwing a final glance down the street. He sighed sadly, thudding his head gently against the brick of the alley.

_When you're gone  
The pieces of my heart are missing you_

He pushed off the wall, moving down the alley and out the other side onto another busy, crowded street. He let himself be carried away by the flow of people. On his way down the street, he caught it; a whiff of her shampoo. Who knew from where or if it was even her, but his heart skipped a beat and he sighed.

_When you're gone  
The face I came to know is missing too_

For the last 3 years and 4 months, all he kept in the back of his mind was her face; smirking in the morning, teasing at lunch and loving at dinner, keeping him going through his drama.

_When you're gone  
The words I need to hear will always get me through the day_

A for sale sign jumped out at him from across the street and he darted through traffic, adjusting his old blue jacket. He looked up at the low key apartment and adjusted the wire rimmed glasses on his nose.

_And make it OK_

A week later, he was moved in. He'd called his mom and Chloe, even Oliver and Jimmy. He'd made them promise not to tell Lois. He wanted to see her himself before she found him first. From his apartment, he could see the front doors of the little restaurant with his super powered vision.

He stood at the window at 12:33 the next afternoon, waiting, holding his breath. There she was. He smiled.

_I miss you_

* * *

so so, what'd u guys think? a little confusing in the beginning i know, but you all are smart cookies! anyway, please please review! you've been awesome at it so far!!

thanks!!

Juliet


	8. Rush

so it's been like, forever, since i updated, but this is literally the first time i could get to a computer with intern access! anyway, sorry and here's a little gift to help motivate forgiveness!

**Rush**

Chloe pushed out the Daily Planet front doors late that night, around 9; there weren't many people inside the building and it was refreshing to step out into the relatively fresh air of downtown Metropolis.

She took a deep breath and moved out down the sidewalk, passing couples walking arm in arm and groups of friends out looking for a party. It was a Friday night after all.

The sharp ring of her cell brought her mood down a little; Ollie had decided that the last few weeks were the beginning of his plan to bring down a major slavery driven pharmaceutical company based in South America.

Chloe sighed and answered her phone, not bothering with the ID. "Yeah?"

"You sound exhausted."

Chloe stopped dead in her tracks at the voice on the other end. A business man in a pressed suit side stepped her neatly, throwing her a glance as he passed with a huff.

"Oh, my **god**." Chloe breathed, gripping the phone and swaying a little on her feet.

"Not god, Chlo, just me." The voice chuckled.

"Just you _my ass_! Clark!" Chloe all but yelled into the phone in her hands. People passing her on the street spared her little more than a glance before moving on but Chloe ignored them all.

"Where are you? Where have you been? Are you coming back? Have you seen your mom? Lois? Oh, Clark, _Lois_! She-,"

"Chloe, calm down, take a breath before you pass out."

"Clark I'm serious! We really missed you over here," Chloe felt tears welling up in her eyes and she moved to lean against the building next to her for support.

"Well, I'll see you in about 4 seconds,"

Chloe waited a beat, frowning to herself, before saying anything. "Four seconds? What's that supposed to-,"

From behind her, she heard a dull thud, like someone hopping off a box and she peeked around the corner into the dark alley.

"Hello?" she called.

From the shadows came a pair of strong arms, pulling her to a familiar body.

"Hey you," Clark breathed against Chloe's hair, squeezing her as tight as he could without hurting her.

"When did you get back?" Chloe asked tearfully, clutching Clark's grey jacket.

"A couple days ago, but I had to grab an apartment and my stuff before I could see any of you guys. I talked to my mom last night and you're the first person besides her I've talked to so far," Clark explained, finally pushing her back a little to look her in the eyes. "How've you been, Chloe?" he continued.

The two walked out onto the sidewalk again, earning funny glances this time from those witnessing a couple coming out of a dark alley at the late hour.

"Busy, a couple articles I'm pretty proud of; moved up at the Daily Planet. I've been helping Ollie out a lot recently, though, but forget me, where have you **been**?!"

Clark shook his head, smiling a little. "Everywhere. So you'll be happy to know that I've got a job at the Daily Planet."

Chloe stopped in her tracks for the second time that night. "What!? Really!? When do you start? Are you with a partner or solo? I could so be your partner, it would awesome with Jimmy and you'll love the new Editor in Chief, Perry White, you've met right?"

Clark laughed lightly as Chloe continued to ramble and steered her towards his apartment. "I'll explain everything if you grab some dinner with me; I'm starving."

Chloe chuckled and grasped his arm, squeezing tightly. "Anything you want. I'm so glad you're back."

* * *

"So? How was everything?" Chloe prodded the moment she and Clark settled onto his new couch with cartons of Chinese food.

"It was, amazing, Chloe; I helped people all over the world, I saw things that I wouldn't have seen in Smallville or Metropolis and it felt...good."

Chloe took in her best friend as he pushed his chop sticks into the carton for more noodles; he still looked the same, boyish blue-green eyes and thick, dark hair with the gorgeous, shy smile. But there was something different about him, more...unexplainable and worldy.

"Wow, Clark Kent's all grown up." Chloe chuckled, using her own chop sticks to gather some noodles.

"Yeah," Clark sighed, putting his carton down.

"So, when are you going to see Lois?"

Clark avoided her eyes. "I'm not sure I'm going to,"

Chloe choked on her noodles. "**What**?!"

"I saw her the other day, Chloe, and she looked...happy. She's getting over me, and I don't want to bring any of this chaos and danger back into her life."

Chloe took a gulp of soda to swallow the noodles. "Clark, you cant expect to avoid her working at the Daily Planet! She works there too, remember? She's really climbing that pecking order, let me tell you. And as for danger and chaos? Do you have any idea how much trouble she and Jimmy get into on a story?"

"That's not helping, Chlo."

Chloe sighed, "You have to talk to her at least. There's no way I can just not tell her the love of her life is back in the city. She'd kill me, Clark. And then she'd come for you."

Clark sighed deeply and stood, crossing to the window. In the lights of the city, he could see the small cafe on the corner where he'd first spotted her those days ago. He smiled sadly to himself.

"I know, but I don't think it would work anymore, I mean, I left her, Chloe, with no explaination. Just an open ended "_see you later_" and a cloud of dust to seal the deal."

Chloe watched his large frame stare out over the city. "Clark, she loved you. Still loves you and she missed you so much. It took months for her to even consider going out again. It took so long for her to start smiling, and laughing and actually wanting to go out with us, Clark."

"I don't know what to do," Clark breathed. His breath fogged the glass, blurring the glowing lights of the city below him.

"Go find her,"

* * *

"Kent, glad you could finally join us!"

Clark smiled at Perry White as he stood in the doorway of his office. Perry motioned him in and Clark closed the door behind himself.

"Glad I could finally make it. Thanks again for holding the job open for me,"

Perry waved a hand and poured a glass of water for himself, "Not a problem; those articles you sent really hit me as talent waiting to be scooped up."

"Thanks Mr. White."

"Chief."

"What?"

"Call me Chief, none of this 'Mr. White' nonsense around here."

Clark chuckled and Perry shoved a glass of water in his direction, pouring another for himself.

"So, you all settled in Kent, ready to start working in a more permanent location?" Perry tipped his chair back, settling in for the meeting.

"Yes, sir, got an apartment, some furniture, met up with some friends; I'm ready to start whenever you need me too."

"Well, how's tomorrow, 9 AM sharp? And what did I just tell you about calling me Chief?"

Clark flushed and little nodded, "Right, Chief. 9 AM sounds good," he remembered something Chloe had said. "Am I working alone or with a partner, Chief?"

Perry grinned, "You've been talking to Sullivan I see,"

"Yes, Chief, just curious," Clark flushed again.

"Well, for the first few months I've got you lined up with a partner, you can handle that right?" Perry peered over the water glass at him, the words more a statement and a test then a question.

"Yes, sir, partner is great," Clark smiled.

Perry broke out into a grin as well, "Great, in fact, I think I hear her coming right now."

From outside the office, Clark would hear the clicking of heels on the tile, papers shuffling and most clearly the voice of a woman arguing a point with someone, moving quickly toward the office door.

Without so much as a knock, a woman pushed into the room with a stack of folders and a small container.

"Chief, you left your pills in the break room again, _honestly_, someone is going to screw with them just to get you back for a crap assignment if you aren't careful. Here's the latest scoop on the drug ring the police busted up last night, there's a few spelling errors, granted, but the rest is good. Jimmy has the pictures and Chloe's editing as we speak. Cat's run off with another _lover_, if you care to know, and has so kindly left me with instructions to tell you about it so there it is, and-,"

She paused in her long speech, catching Perry's shaking head as he looked up at her.

"What?"

Clark observed her from behind; smart heels, long legs clad in form fitting black trousers, neat blouse, dark brunette hair and hazel eyes as they turned to look at him.

"Oh, my god." She breathed.

"Clark Kent, meet Lois Lane, your new partner." Perry said, taking some amusement in the way the two just stared at each other.

Clark, likewise, was stunned into silence, finally face to face with Lois again.

"You...you're..." Lois stammered, gaping.

Perry chuckled from behind her. "Lois Lane speechless, how did you do it?"

"You... You **BASTARD**!" Lois swung her hand out in a sudden rage and smacked him clear across the face. In his shock he only managed to turn his head a little to lighten the blow on her wrist.

"**_Shit_**!" she cried out, holding her hand close to her chest as it throbbed in pain. Red hot fire raced up and down her forearm and wrist and fingers as Clark looked up at her in shock.

"Lois? What the hell just happened?" Perry asked, having heard the slap but not seeing Lois' hand practically shatter.

"I caught his glasses," Lois seethed out, tears of pain and anger and betrayal mixing in her eyes.

"I'm taking the rest of the day. You have my story. I'll see you tomorrow Chief," Lois said, quickly rushing from the room. Clark waited a beat before running after her.

"Lois!"

* * *

"You _slapped_ him!?" Chloe all but yelled as Lois told her what happened in the elevator down to the street.

Lois bit her lip as tears welled from pain in her throbbing hand and wrist and from the anger and sadness of Clark's return.

"Why aren't you as shocked as I am that he's back?" Lois ground out, shoving her way through the crowds of people and hailing a cab with her good arm.

Chloe gulped in her mind and helped Lois into the car. "Hospital, and I kind of knew he was back,"

Lois stiffened next to her. "You _knew_ and you didn't **tell** me?"

Chloe felt horrible as she heard the hurt underlying Lois' anger. "He, he didn't want me to."

Lois refused to look at her or talk to her the rest of the way. As they pulled up to the curb at the hospital, Lois got out, leaving Chloe to pay the fare and left her in the dust as she strode into the emergency room.

* * *

"How'd she take it?" Clark grimaced as Chloe knocked on his door later that night.

"Let's just say we waited 3 hours for x-rays and another 2 for the results and the bandage; she didn't speak to me the whole time."

Clark winced and pushed his small glass of coke across the table to his blonde friend. "She won't stay mad at you forever, not since I'm the one she's really mad at."

Chloe sighed and gulped down the coke. "I don't know Clark, Lois hasn't gone that long intentionally freezing me out. The last time she came close to this long I was dead!"

Clark smiled sympathetically.

There was a knock at the door.

Clark moved and pulled it open. On the other side stood Lois, hair tangled from the rain pouring outside the apartment building. An umbrella hung loosely from her elbow and her coat was tied tight to ward off the chill.

"Lois," Clark breathed, words fleeing his searching mind.

Lois bit her lip and held up her arm, bandaged halfway up her forearm. "You fractured my wrist,"

Clark licked his suddenly dry lips, "Yeah, I'm sorry about that."

Lois shifted her weight and tugged at her coat. "So, can I come in? It's kind of freezing in this hallway, Smallville."

Clark was jarred back to reality at the slip of his nickname.

He moved out of the way and she stepped inside. "Hey, Chloe."

Chloe waved slightly from her spot by the window. "Forgiven?" she asked sheepishly.

Lois slipped off her coat and held her arms open, umbrella falling off her arm as well. Chloe rushed into them and they hugged, squeezing tightly.

"Yeah, Chloe, I'm sorry."

"It's alright." They pulled apart and Chloe looked between Lois and Clark. "I think I'll make my exit, see you guys later." She hugged Clark, grabbed her coat and hauled ass out the door, winking at Clark as she left.

"So, been spying on me through your telescope?" Lois asked lightly from the window where she'd wandered.

Clark flushed as he saw her looking down on the little cafe she ate lunch at with Jimmy. "Something like that."

_Into your head, into your mind_

Clark walked up behind her and Lois felt the heat rolling off him as he shifted nervously.

_Out of your soul, race through your veins_

He could smell the rain clinging to her vanilla-scented hair, dripping off the ends and drying into the carpet beneath their feet.

Both could feel the sparks flying between them, slowly warming their hearts and faces into a tingling sensation.

_You can't escape, you can't escape._

"You know, I'm still mad you didn't tell me you were back. Or that you didn't tell me where you were speeding off to in the first place."

"I know."

"You should have called at least, let...people...know you were alive," Lois bit her lip again, holding back the waver in her voice to keep up her facade of control.

"I know," he said softer. Lois felt the breath against her cheek, he was so close.

_Into your life, into your dreams,_

"I thought about you every day, every night. I wanted to find you, I wanted to talk to you, but I wasn't...I couldn't..."

Lois sighed softly, breath condensing on the glass of the window.

"I know."

_Out of the dark, sunlight again._

Despite that he'd left, left her, her cousin, his family, their friends; Lois knew that the discomfort and awkwardness the next while would bring, the sun was coming out again.

_You can't explain, you can't explain._

Neither could put into words how they felt, what they were thinking. All they knew was that now they were together, now they had a second chance.

_Can You feel it, can you feel it,_

"I can't..." Lois began. Clark slid his hands up her arms gently, trailing his fingers over her shoulders and settling them there.

_Rushin' through your hair,  
Rushin' through your head_

Lois felt hot tears welling and her cheeks flushed. She bit down on his bottom lip, watching the cars flash by outside the window on the streets below. She squeezed her hands together, ignoring the pain running up and down her arm.

Clark slid his hands down her arms again and pulled her hands apart, gently cradling her injured wrist in one large, warm hand, while the other tangled their fingers.

"You'll hurt yourself,"

_Can you feel it, can you feel it,_

Lois felt the tears rising before one swelled over and raced down her cheek top her mouth; salty tears filled her senses and suddenly she was in his arms, face pressed against his strong chest and arms trapped between their bodies.

_Don't let nobody tell you, your life is over,  
Be every color that you are,_

"I missed you so much," Clark whispered, holding Lois as she cried, squeezing her close to him, carefully aware of her wrist.

_Into the rush now,_

"I missed you too," Lois said, swallowing her tears and closing her eyes to fully take him in.

_You don't have to know how,  
Know it all before you try._

"Can we do this?" Lois asked, tears stopped for now. Her voice was low and quiet, so opposite from her personality. Clark noticed and sighed into her hair, dropping a kiss to the tangled tresses.

"I hope so,"

_Pulling you in, spinning you 'round,  
Lifting your feet right off the ground,_

Those three words tore her down completely and Lois couldn't hold it in anymore. She looked up into Clark's eyes, full of hope and sadness, and then down to his lips. Could she do this? What if he left again? What if he didn't?

_You can't believe it's happening now._

Clark felt Lois' gaze and watched her deep hazel eyes take him in, settling on his lips. He couldn't deny that she looked as beautiful as he'd remembered, more so with time, but was she ready for this? Was he?

_Can You feel it, can you feel it,_

Lois bit her lip again, offhandedly cursed herself for doing it so often, before flicking her gaze up to his again. A smile slowly formed over her lips.

_Rushin' through your hair,  
Rushin' through your head,_

Clark felt a pleasant chill run through him, from his head, down his spine to his toes. He felt her shudder as well, a subtle shift that told him all he needed to know.

_Can you feel it, can you feel it,_

"Lois?"

"Yeah,"

"You're not still mad?"

"No, no, I am." Lois breathed. Clark smiled his wide smile and Lois knew she was gone.

_Don't let nobody tell you, your life is over,  
Be every color that you are,_

Clark smoothed his hands down her shoulders to her waist and Lois felt the heat and safety that came with being with Clark wash over her.

_Into the rush now,  
You don't have to know how,_

Clark lowered his head, pulling Lois closer and watched her eyes slip shut. He smiled slightly and kissed the corner of her mouth, softly, a barely there caress that had a soft sigh escaping her parted lips.

_Know it all before you try._

"Clark?" Lois breathed.

Clark rested his forehead against hers. Their eyes remained closed, wrapped up in each other.

"Yeah,"

"You're killing me here. I might have to hit you again,"

Clark chuckled deep in his chest, a sound that sent Lois' toes curling and her cheeks flushing. Clark was no longer the farm boy she used to poke at.

_It takes you to another place,  
imagine everything you can._

"I'm sorry I left,"

"I forgive you,"

He touched his lips to hers and something inside him shot off into a million flashing lights before it all slowed down to a wonderful crawl as Lois responded, deepening their kiss.

_All the colors start to blend,  
Your system overloads again._

Lois felt something spark in her chest and she smiled into their kiss, wrapping her good arm around Clark's broad shoulders and winding the fingers of her injured one into his thick hair.

Clark felt her tugging and grinned internally, pulling her closer and smoothing a thumb along the exposed skin at her waist.

_Can you feel it?_

"This is really fast," Clark breathed out as they came up for air.

"Not really," Lois said, pushing up on her toes for another smouldering kiss. Clark groaned out loud and pulled her closer, sliding both hands up the back of her blouse.

"Okay," Clark released on another breath. They chuckled to each other and just stood in each other's arms, taking in the atmosphere around them.

_Don't let nobody tell you, your life is over,  
Be every color that you are,_

"You know what?" Lois asked as Clark led her over to the couch and pulled her down into his arms. She laid her head on his shoulder and he rested his head on hers. Their limbs tangled together and Clark felt like he'd finally come home.

"What's that Lois?"

_Into the rush now,  
You don't have to know how,_

"I'm so in love with you,"

Clark laughed out loud and squeezed her shoulders.

"Ah, ow, ow, watch the arm you broke." Lois chuckled.

Clark smiled and stroked the bandaged wrist. "Sorry. I'm in love with you too."

_Know it all before you try._

Clark turned to the fireplace and lit the logs into a burning blaze.

"You know, that's gonna be very handy when winter comes along." Lois chuckled, feeling nervous again at the idea of Clark sticking around.

Clark felt sad again. "I'm sorry I left, Lois. It was something I had to do and I wish I could have done it differently. But I'm here now, and I don't ever plan on leaving you again."

"I'm holding you to that," Lois whispered, gripping his shirt.

* * *

From outside the apartment door, Chloe wiped a tear from her cheek, gripping her cell phone tighter.

"Alright, Mrs. Kent, you're definitely going to want to call Clark tomorrow night. I have the feeling my cousin's going to be keeping him occupied for the next few hours."

Chloe chuckled as Martha choked on her tea on the other end of the line.

"Sorry, you probably didn't want to hear that from me," Chloe giggled again.

"You too, Mrs. Kent; I'll talk to you tomorrow." She hung up and gave one last, happy glance at Clark's apartment before leaving, a bounce in her step.

* * *

"She still outside?"

"Nope, she just left. My mom's going to be calling in about a minute, ready to squeal and wreck my hearing, super or otherwise."

Lois chuckled. The phone rang.

"Answering machine?" she yawned.

Clark chuckled. "Yeah,"

"Hi Clark, it's your mother, I just thought I'd give you a call, ask if you'd talked to Lois yet. You really should, Clark, that's one woman you don't want to let get away. Anyway, give me a call, I love you sweetie. Bye,"

Beep.

The two were already asleep.

* * *

* * *


	9. Feels Like Home

**Hey people!**

**so it's been a while, and this chapter is misbehaving, but here it is!**

**this is it. the end. one more chapter, being the epilogue, and that's it.**

**any song requests after reading? ;)**

**as always, its much appreciated when you read and review!!**

**enjoy everyone!**

* * *

Feels Like Home

* * *

1 year, 3 months, 2 weeks and 4 days since he'd come back and this was the one he'd remember for the rest of his life.

He'd been planning this for about 1 year, 3 months, 2 weeks and 3 days since he'd come back and it had taken this long for the courage to build inside him to the point where he felt even close to confident enough to carry it out.

Clark glanced up over his glasses at the woman, the love of his life, sitting at the desk across from his and felt his stomach flip over. He fleetingly wished that some kind of disaster would take place so he could leave before realizing that that would just be mean.

"Hey Clark," a voice from behind him made him jump in his chair and upset the mug of tea on his desk all over his notes from the press conference the day before.

"Oh, sorry Clark; let me help you," Chloe jumped to give him the napkin from around her muffin and plucked tissue from the box on his desk.

"Why so jumpy this morning?"

Clark took some deep breaths to calm his racing heart before looking up at his blonde best friend.

"Well, this is why," He said, pulling out a plastic bag from his desk drawer.

Chloe eyed it warily, "What is it?"

"Open it." Clark said, nervously looking over at Lois again; she was on the phone and taking notes and looking things up on her computer, so she was occupied and not looking at them for the moment.

"What am I gonna find Clark?" Chloe pulled open the plastic bag and slipped out a brown paper bag.

"Seriously, Clark? Where did you even find a paper bag; is this your lunch?" Chloe opened the paper bag and pulled out a square, white box.

"Just, don't freak out when you open it, okay?" Clark asked, flicking his eyes between Chloe and Lois.

"What? Oh, come on, Clark this is ridiculous, why so much wrappi-," Chloe had opened the box during her sentence and laid eyes on a small velvet box; it was worn and deep purple with a gold trim around the edges and the hinges still sparkled.

"Oh, my god." Chloe's attention was now completely on the little box. "Is this a..."

Clark swallowed nervously. "Yeah, it's her mom's; you have no idea what I had to endure before General Lane would give it to me for Lois."

Chloe slowly opened the box and watched the light catch the sparkling ring nestled in the box; it was a delicate silver ring with a small row of three diamonds set along the band, each sparkling elegantly.

"You got Aunt Ellen's ring for Lois?" Chloe asked, close to tears herself.

Clark took a deep breath.

"Yeah,"

"Clark this is amazing! When are you going to ask her? How? Where?" Chloe asked him excitedly, snapping the little box closed and sitting back in the white box inside the brown bag and finally the plastic one.

"Well, I was going to ask her here, during lunch, when everyone's out getting food and stuff," Clark said, looking at the box and then at Lois. A smile settled and Chloe melted herself.

"Oh, my gosh you guys are like a romantic movie I could watch every night." Chloe gushed.

"But you cannot propose to her here like that! That's not romantic!" Chloe continued, slapping his shoulder.

"Well, then...how?" Clark asked, looking up at her.

* * *

Clark looked out over the city, the sun setting and lighting the sky on fire. The reds and oranges and pastels bled together to form the kind of picture people wanted to captured forever. The door to the rooftop opened behind him and Clark turned, watching Lois come through.

"Wow," she breathed, coming up next to him and tangling their fingers. Clark squeezed their interlocked hands and nodded in agreement, smile in place.

"Yeah, it's beautiful isn't it?"

"Incredibly," Lois answered, laying her head on Clark's shoulder.

They stood in silence for a few minutes, enjoying the sunset and each other and the stillness above the din of the city.

"Not that this isn't amazing, Smallville, but why are we up here?" Lois asked quietly, lifting her head to look at Clark.

"Well, there was something I wanted to ask you, something kind of big and I wanted to make it special for us," Clark started. He turned and pulled her into his arms, kissing the top of her head.

"Okay," Lois said, closing her eyes with the warmth Clark always provided.

"Hang on," he whispered and they were floating up lazily, straight up into the flaming sky and wispy clouds.

Lois felt the breeze flying past her face as they changed direction and headed off into the sunset; flying to somewhere only Clark knew was their destination.

"Where are we going?" Lois asked, keeping her arms linked around his back as he kept his tight around hers.

A few minutes later, they touched down in the middle of a field, a corn field, and Lois looked around in confusion.

"What's going on?" she asked.

Clark smiled widely at her before pushing his hand into his pocket.

"Lois, I love you. More than I thought it was possible for a person love anyone else. I don't know what I would do without you, and I never want to find out; you're my soulmate, the only person who knows me so totally and completely. I'm not the greatest with words, at least not spoken ones, so there's just one more thing to say. Will you marry me?" Clark lowered himself to one knee, pulling out the little box from his slacks' pocket.

Lois looked at him in stunned silence, the setting sun lighting across his face and illuminating his big blue-green eyes and hopeful expression. She loved him so much, and he loved her and she couldn't imagine her life without him anymore either.

"Of course, Clark, yes!" She pulled him up and threw herself into his elated arms and they squeezed, laughing and crying in happiness.

"Where the hell are we?" Lois finally asked after Clark slid the ring onto her finger, perfectly fitted already.

"Don't you recognize it Lois? Come on now, you teased me about it enough," Clark grinned at her, looking around the field before looking back at her face.

Lois thought about it before realization lit up her eyes. Clark laughed as she turned her eyes on him, laughing herself.

"Oh, god this is where I found you! Butt naked and amnesiac in a corn field and now we're gonna get married. We're getting married." Lois looked up at him and smiled. She kissed him deep, and he felt it down to his toes and so did she.

"So Chloe helped you out, huh?" Lois laughed a while later, the sun fully set by now, stars sparkling in the night sky.

"Wh-how did you know?" Clark asked, surprised.

"I know my mother's ring when I see it Clark, not to mention you were watching me all morning like a hawk and Chloe was all excited over at your desk. I may have been busy but I wasn't totally oblivious," She smirked, kissing his disappointed cheek.

"But this is wonderful Smallville; my mom's ring, I mean, I can't even imagine what you had to go through with the General before you got this. I love you so much,"

Clark smiled back. "I love you too."

* * *

"Okay, I can't do this. There's no way I can do this, I'm not ready to get married! What was I thinking!? Chloe, oh god, I think I'm hyperventilating."

Chloe chuckled to herself and walked over to her cousin, smoothing her hands down Lois' shoulders to her waist where she wrapped her arms from behind, resting her chin on her cousin's shoulder.

"Lo, you're fine; breathe in, and out. Breathe in, and out...in, there you go and out. One more time, breathe in...in Lois. Lois take a breath!"

Lois sucked in a breath and smiled at Chloe in the full length mirror. "Thanks Chlo."

There was a knock on the door and Jimmy stuck his head in, little black bow tie just visible too.

"Hey Lois, Chloe, um, they're asking for you downstairs." Jimmy said, smiling and blushing at the sight of the two of them.

"Okay, I'll be right there. Can you send Mrs. Kent up?" Chloe asked, moving towards the door to pick up her heels and bouquet.

"Chloe, do I look okay?" Lois asked from the mirror. Chloe grinned, "Didn't you just see Jimmy's face? We look good."

Lois nodded and looked back to the mirror.

She was alone for a few moments until Martha came into the room in her soft blue dress and curled hair, looking every bit the mother she wanted and needed so badly at that moment.

"Hi sweetie," Martha walked into the room, closing the door behind her softly.

"I don't think I can do this." Lois said softly, not meeting Martha's eyes.

Martha felt sympathy wash over, as well as the feeling a mother gets when her daughter is hurting.

"Sweetheart, you're one of the strongest women I know, and you love my son. You're telling me you can face down criminals and bad guys without a thought but a little thing like this is getting you all twisted up?" Martha tried, moving closer and standing behind Lois.

"But this isn't a little thing and there's no way you can possibly compare the two!" Lois cried, fisting her hands.

Martha reached out and took a wrist in her hands, opening up Lois' fingers until she could hold them in her own. Lois tried to flinch away instinctively before she tangled her fingers with Martha's too.

"There's my girl; you can do this. Your family is here, your friends and most importantly, your mom."

Lois looked up at Martha and smiled a watery smile. "My mom?"

"She's watching over you, watching you marry the love of your life with her blessing in her ring."

Lois grinned and swept her eyes over herself; curled hair hanging long down her back, strapless, plain white dress with simple beading on the hem, simple veil. Her bouquet, white lilies and red roses.

"Your girl?" Lois asked with a smile.

Martha blushed and nodded, smiling back, "Yes, you're now my girl too. My daughter. My little girl. Sweetheart, all these people are here to see you and Clark take this step together because they love you."

Lois smiled wider and squeezed Martha's hand. "How's he look?"

Martha grinned. "Like he's waiting for you."

Lois sighed with a smile and took a deep breath. "I know the General isn't there," Martha opened her mouth to interrupt but Lois smiled and held up a hand. "It's alright, he'll come later, but there's nobody left to walk me down the aisle and give me away."

Martha looked at her in confusion for a moment.

"Would you give me away, to Clark...and essentially back to yourself too?" Lois asked quietly, trying to joke at the same time to mask the nervousness.

Martha felt tears springing in her eyes and swallowed them. "Of course, Lois, my girl."

Lois smiled and nodded, taking a deep breath again and holding up her bouquet. "Do I look like a bride?"

Martha grinned through her tears. "Every inch. Your mom would be proud."

"Seems like they both are," Lois said before kissing Martha's cheek and taking her arm. "Let's go get married," she finished.

The wedding was outside in the afternoon sunshine; it was a perfect day, clear blue sky and warm, gentle breeze.

Clark looked out over their friends and family; there was Pete as his best man, Chloe and Jimmy, Perry White and Lana, some family from around the country, Martha's friends from being a senator, a few of their friends from the Planet, Oliver Queen and a newly introduced Bruce Wayne.

_"Clark, this is Bruce Wayne, Bruce, this is Clark Kent; in other words, Batman, meet Superman." Lois laughed to herself as the men shook hands._

_"Thanks for taking care of her for me, when I was...away." Clark told Bruce awkwardly after Lois had moved away to talk to Pete and Lana._

_"Lois is like my sister, I'd do anything to protect her; but you should know, if you hurt her again, I have resources. Just so you know."_

_Clark gulped and nodded. "I know, but I don't plan on that happening again, so uh, that's no necessary."_

_Bruce just eyed him before breaking out into a smile. "Don't worry Clark; I believe you're a good guy for Lois, and in general. Besides, I'm no Lex Luthor, I won't make your life a living hell. I'll just send all the bad guys your way."_

The song shifted and Chloe came down the aisle after the little flower girl, a cousin of Clark's, and the ring bearer, Shelby, looking beautiful and beaming in her light pink dress.

Everyone stood as Lois came out of the farmhouse next, down the steps and down the grassy aisle towards him. He had a brief double take as his mother lead her down the aisle but soon his attention was focused only on her, their eyes meeting.

**Somethin' in your eyes, makes me wanna lose myself  
Makes me wanna lose myself, in your arms**

Lois felt her stomach flip and her heart skip a beat as she moved toward Clark at the other end of the aisle.

Finally, they reached him and he grinned his farboy grin and she grinned back and he kissed his mother's cheek and she sat down. Just the two of them now.

"Hey you," she whispered to him. He smiled back and kissed her cheek too. "Hey back," and she was sold all over again.

**There's somethin' in your voice, makes my heart beat fast  
Hope this feeling lasts, the rest of my life**

The ceremony was beautiful but slow for Lois and Clark as all they wanted was each other.

"And do you, Clark Joseph Kent take Lois Joanne Lane to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do," Clark said and Lois felt her stomach flip again.

"And Lois, do you take Clark to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do," Lois said with a wide smile.

"Then you may kiss the-," Clark pulled Lois to him and kissed her softly, before the minister could finish her sentence.

"-bride,"

Lois laughed into their kiss and wrapped her arms around his neck to kiss him deeper.

As they walked down the aisle together, wide grins splitting their faces, eyes only on each other, hands tangles tightly together, they knew that they're lives as single individuals was over; now it was them, an us, a we. They really couldn't find anything wrong with that.

**If you knew how lonely my life has been  
And how long I've been so alone**

Finally they had each other, totally and completely and forever and they rejoiced in the end of their loneliness and celebrated being together now.

**And if you knew how I wanted someone to come along  
And change my life the way you've done**

"Mrs. Kent?" Martha turned at the voice and the touch on her elbow. There in full uniform was General Sam Lane, looking nervous to boot.

"General Lane! You made it," Martha began.

"I missed her getting married, I didn't make it; are they already on the way to the reception?" the General seemed a little sad he'd missed it, but seemed determined to find Lois.

"They're on their way to the limo, over that way, if you run-," He was already taking off.

Martha smiled and trailed after with Pete and Chloe and Jimmy around her.

**It feels like home to me, it feels like home to me  
It feels like I'm all the way back where I come from**

"Lois!" Lois turned at her name and felt her heart soar higher than it had been, if that was possible.

"Daddy? Daddy!" Lois leaped from the limo and launched herself into her father's arms, squeezing him tighter than she had in longer than she could remember. She didn't care that they didn't hug or get emotional. This was her wedding day, and this embrace was one that would always feel like home to her.

**It feels like home to me, it feels like home to me  
It feels like I'm all the way back where I belong**

"I love you, and I'm so proud of you. You found a good one," the General spoke brokenly, unaccustomed to the emotions. Lois just smiled through her happy tears and kissed her father on the cheek.

"I love you too, Daddy."

"Go on, get out of here; go find your reception," General Lane said, shooing his daughter and smiling new son-in-law out into the limo again.

A window breaks, down a long, dark street

**And a siren wails in the night**

Clark heard a siren wailing a few blocks away and looked over at Lois who was checking out the champagne bottle and chattering happily to him.

He looked out the window and prayed this favour had come in handy; x-raying the building, he saw a figure dart from a building and intercept the subject of the police chase.

Clark laughed to himself.

**But I'm alright, 'cause I have you here with me  
And I can almost see, through the dark there is light**

"What's so funny?" Lois asked, smiling at him.

Clark looked at her, surrounded by the summer sun and the cool breeze and the glow of love and grinned wider.

"Nothing, just the Green Arrow's wedding gift to Superman,"

Lois grinned and threw her arms around him, kissing him fiercely.

"I love you,"

Clark grinned and squeezed her tight. "I love me too," he teased.

"Think you're so funny," Lois chuckled, shaking her head.

**Well, if you knew how much this moment means to me  
And how long I've waited for your touch**

"I can't believe we did it," Lois breathed, tangling her fingers with Clark's. He lifted her fingers and kissed her hand, looking into her eyes.

"I can, sweetheart, I can."

**And if you knew how happy you are making me  
I never thought that I'd love anyone so much**

"I'm your sweetheart?" Lois sighed happily, looking up at Clark.

Clark smiled charmingly at her and kissed her softly. "Always,"

**It feels like home to me, it feels like home to me  
It feels like I'm all the way the back where I come from**

They arrived at the reception to cheering and screaming, confetti thrown as they entered the hall, teary speeches from Martha and from Chloe and from Pete and even a short one from the General.

The cake was cut, Lois shoving Clark's piece almost clear up his nose while she managed to maneuver hers into her mouth.

Clark pulled Lois close as the DJ announced their first dance, their first action as husband and wife; Lois held back tears as Clark lead her out onto the dance floor.

**It feels like home to me, it feels like home to me  
It feels like I'm all the way back where I belong**

"So, been practicing your dancing Smallville?"

Clark chuckled and twirled her once as the music started. Lois spun into his arms breathlessly and amazed.

"Yup," he grinned down at her.

"You know what I'm thinking right now?"

"That you love me very much and that you hate your heels?"

Lois thought about it as the music progressed and Clark swayed her back and forth, strong warm arms wrapped around her and a strong chest to rest her head on. She did and Clark dropped a kiss to her hair.

"Well, yes, but you know what I'm thinking more than that?"

Clark was curious now; he pulled back and kissed her nose, both cheeks. "What's that?"

"Please god, don't let us trip,"

**It feels like I'm all the way back where I belong**

It was late, almost 2 in the morning and the reception was still pounding through the hotel lobby, no doubt pissing off the other patrons.

Clark and Lois snuck out, Lois pulling off her shoes and hiking up her dress so she could walk easier, Clark undoing his tie and unbuttoning the top buttons on his shirt and they escaped out into the cool summer night, headed for their limo and their first night as husband and wife.

From inside, they could hear the last strains of a song, floating through the open windows and doors.

**...I'll be a home to your homeless heart**

* * *

alright guys! plz plz plz review! it makes me really happy!

as i said, only one more chapter, then there's no more :(

again, any song requests for the epilogue? think either honeymoon or funny...or both... :)

dont forget to tell me what you thought!

Juliet 3

Feels Like Home


End file.
